


Biondoni poco virili

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve e Thor, grandi, grossi e alle volte ridicoli.





	Biondoni poco virili

Biondoni poco virili

 

Thor abbracciò Steve stringendolo al petto e lo sollevò tenendolo a sé. Steve ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e sentì la pressione premergli contro il petto muscoloso coperto dalla tuta.

“Siamo vivi!” gridò il dio del tuono. Gettò indietro la testa e i lunghi capelli biondi gli aleggiarono intorno al viso insieme al mantello rosso strappato in più punti.

“Forse non dovevo chiedere se qualcuno mi aveva baciato, ma se vi eravate baciati tra voi” sussurrò Tony. 

Bruce, al suo fianco, ridacchiò, si raddrizzò gli occhiali e si voltò.

“Suvvia Mr. Stark” sussurrò Banner.

“Sì, sì, sono contento anch’io che siamo sopravvissuti” rispose Steve. Abbracciò il collo di Thor, stringendo gli occhi e gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla coperta dalla cotta di maglia.

Natasha socchiuse gli occhi, si mise una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio e sbatté le palpebre.

“Clint, si stava meglio quando si stava peggio. Preferisco i chitauri a due omaccioni biondi che amoreggiano in piena Manhattan” sussurrò nell’auricolare. 

Barton ridacchiò dall’altra parte.


End file.
